The invention uses genetic algorithms and self organizing adaptive pattern recognition algorithms. Genetic algorithms were described initially by Professor John H. Holland. (J. H. Holland, Adaptation in Natural and Artificial Systems, MIT Press 1992, see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,242 and 4,881,178). A use of a genetic algorithm for pattern recognition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,686 to Koza, see column 87.
Self organizing pattern recognition has been described by Kohonen. (T. Kohonen, Self Organizing and Associative Memory, 8 Series in Information Sciences, Springer Verlag, 1984; Kohonen, T, Self-organizing Maps, Springer Verlag, Heidelberg 1997 ). The use of self organizing maps in adaptive pattern recognition was described by Dr. Richard Lippman of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.